leagueofninefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a primal force on Ethos and the universe it resides in. It is the only known force in the universe that is not beholden to the laws of physics, referred to by humanity as natural philosophy. Human beings capable of working magic are referred to as Wizards. It is known that the Eldest were also capable of being wizards. The Firstborn and nonsentient species are not. Magic does not occur naturally and must be directed by a wizard. The only known exception is the Stitch in Time. Components All magic is based on three components. A spell cannot be cast without all three, and will quickly dissipate if it loses one or more components. * Intent: The action that the spell is attempting to accomplish. * Motive Power: The source of energy used to accomplish the spell. * Expression: The way that the spell affects the physical world. Intent Intent is what the wizard wishes to accomplish. The spell's effectiveness will be tied to how effectively the expression matches intent and strength of the power source. Note that there is often more than one way to express a given form of intent. For examples, see Layman schools, below. Motive Power All spells require some form of energy in order to accomplish their intent. As magic does not obey the laws of physics, it is not dependent on physical energy and can use subjective power sources. The most common sources of Motive Power for spells cast on the wizard's person are their own willpower or life force. A spell powered by willpower will last as long as the wizard wishes, then dissipate immediately after. Such a spell cannot be used while the wizard is asleep, unconscious, or when their mind is otherwise entirely occupied. A spell powered by life force will continue as long as the wizard lives. This involves some form of tradeoff, but this is typically something relatively meaningless like a slight reduction in body temperature or extra minute of sleep each night. Life force is the most common power source for the Rites of Fortification. Spells intended to be used without a wizard's direct involvement require a different power source. The most common force of persistent Motive Power is sunlight. This includes the Eldest-made Astral Gate network and later, the League of Nine's Bright Causeway. Enchanted jewelry and other handheld or wearable spells typically tap the life force of the user in a similar manner to the above. The more skilled a wizard is, the more efficiently they can translate the energy of a spell's Motive Power into its expression. In practice, most of the Circle of Solace's Power Ranking measurements stem from how efficiently a wizard can apply Motive Power. Expression Expression is the most visible portion of a spell and consequently the most described. Expression is typically divided into schools of magic. These schools represent generally similar effects. The described schools are: * Conjuration: The creation of matter from motive power. The more complex and/or precise an item, the more difficult it is to conjure and the more power it requires to sustain. Simple objects--blades, staves, and the like--are commonly conjured. More complex or detailed objects--coins, bows, or simple machinery--require greater skill. There is no verified case of a human wizard having sufficient skill to conjure a living being of any kind. Conjuration can also be used mentally to implant thoughts or ideas in another person's mind. This is often considered "gray magic," somewhere between white and black. * Evocation: The creation of energy from motive power. Heat is the most common form of evocation, both in peace and wartime. Evocation can also be used summon electrical energy, or used indirectly to create wind. Evocation is the most common form of combat magic. * Transmutation: Changing one kind of matter into another. When used on a living being, transmutation can easily prove lethal or extremely painful. Healing magic, such as it exists, is based on transmutation, usually using a previously created body map. Transmutation is the most common method of toughening Rites of Fortification. Transmutation can also be used mentally to alter a target's thoughts, though this is considered Black Magic. * Aphoration: Altering natural laws in a place or person. Aphoration can be used to alter properties like gravity or momentum. Aphoration is the most common means of the ''protective ''Rites of Fortification. * Antiaphoration: The use of motive power to suspend existing natural laws entirely without replacing them. The more universal the law being suppressed, the more motive power required. Sometimes referred to as Anarchomancy. * Translocation: A theoretical school not yet cracked by human wizards, translocation is the ability to move physical matter from one location to another without crossing the space between. The Eldest were able to use Translocation, as evidenced by the Astral Gate network. Hypothetical Schools The known schools imply existence of other schools not currently demonstrated. These hypothetical schools are opposites of existing known schools, as is Antiaphoration. As they have not been successfully documented, terminology on these unsuccessful schools is imprecise. * Anticonjuration or Nihilmancy: The use of motive power to destroy or suppress matter. It is unknown whether Anticonjuration would permanently destroy an object or merely remove it from existence as long as motive power persisted, as is the case with conjuration. * Antievocation or Tenebrimancy: The use of motive power to destroy or suppress energy. Its function is unknown, as with Anticonjuration. * As transformative forces rather than creative ones, Transmutation and Translocation have no described opposites. Layman Schools Popular perceptions among laypeople has led to the subdivision of academic schools of magical expression. These schools are referenced popularly, but are not described schools in wizard academia. They are sometimes used as catchall terms to describe a particular application of a school or schools. * Golemetry: Some combination of conjuration, evocation, and aphoration. Golemetry is the creation of semisentient constructs able to perform simple tasks, called golems. If a golem's body does not include natural joints (ex. a stone statue), it will additionally require transmutation in order to move. The most complicated documented golems demonstrated a level of intelligence slightly below that of the average dog. * Necromancy: Either a combination of conjuration, evocation, and aphoration, or pure aphoration. Related to golemetry, necromancy is the process of making a corpse act as if it were alive. The combined approach is essentially golemetry. The aphoratic approach is generally simpler and tricks the corpse into believing it is still alive. Lantern Thralls are made via aphoration with a small amount of evocation for their signature eyes. The Stitch in Time The Stitch in Time is a magical anomaly believed to be created by the Eldest. Unlike any other place on Ethos, magic within the Stitch acts of its own accord. The magic of the Stitch is unpredictable and seemingly random. It is often lethal, which is the expected result of randomized magic, particularly Transmutation. The magic of the Stitch has not been studied extensively, owing to its high lethality.